when my son comes home
by the bitch of life
Summary: harry potter is really harry snape. what happens when harry moves in with Severus snape.
1. Chapter 1

snape pov

my son sat on the bench looking over his potion, that awaited my harsh judgement. my son that will never know me as his dad but only as his mean potion teacher. My son had given everything up. draggged into a war that he should have no part in. my son that lives in an abusive home and still stands taller then the rest of my son's name is Harry James Potter.  
me and Lilly got drunk one night. a night full of passion soon turned into a broken cumdom. latter i will becoume blessed to becoume a father. James found out the next day. Lilly had told the truth. James came to my house and cursed me till i could no longer walk. over time i healed. James forgave Lilly. when the news of lily pregency came out, James showed up that day. he said that if i even try to claim Harry as mine that he would kill me then put Lilly and the baby on the i never told a soul.  
the night that voldmort attack was the night that i thought that i had lost every i found out that Harry lived i ran to the Headmaster to claime him. he said no and explainde evrything to me.  
Harry pushed up his glasses on his nose. stuiped glamers. they are blinding my child. i traced the outline of my lips with my finger. it is nearing the end of the year. this meant that i wont be able to see my son up close for a while. i desicced to not think on these thoughts any more. they only bring me more sadness.  
there was a nock on the door, when the student came in the class stoped doing what they was spose to be doing. " get back to work" i snapped at the class. my son never stopped working. thank god. the idiots in my class dont sem to realish that a potion left unatended can couls it to blow up in there face. the sixth year student came in.  
"sorry pofesser, i have a note for you, from the Headmaster." he said while walking over to me. Jason Maxtion. he was in the the ravenclaw house. he was one of my faviort students in the school. he was polite and kind to every one. even to my little snakes.  
i singhed and touck the note,Harry was still hard at work on his potion. the sith year had left and i put the note on my desk. saw Harry reach for the glass vail to put it on my desk when sundly i hear Draco's potion explode. i have never hated a kid more then i have ever hated Draco.  
"professer,Potter made my potion exploded on me " Draco comlaind. i knew that Harry did not do it but i have to make it seem like mafyo is my favorite student. " Potter, dettion tonight and since you runing Draco potion you can give him your potion and you can start over.' i said without even turing to him. i knew that he would have a face full of hate. " yes pofesser" i could hear the griting of his teeth has he spoke to me . when i looked up i saw Draco smerking at Harry, while my son had his knockles white from gripping the table to tight. Draco snatch Harry's potion vail and put his name on it. drace then dropped a snake egg shell in the rest of the potion so that Harry could not use it.  
when the bell rung, everyone hade left expect Harry who was half way though his potion. i had expected Harry to have spead out of my classroom as soon as possible." Mr. Potter you are aware that the bell has rung." Harry looks up starttle and startes to look around " sorry, i did not hear, lost in my on thought." he start to pick up the ingreedints and pack them away. Harry was one of the only kids that had the good idea of making his own potion kit with twices the ingreedints, pluse with better quilty.  
when Harry had left, i went over to the letter that was give to me. i opened it. when i saw what was inside the envlope i did something that i have never done since the night i was told that my son could not live with me. i cried. inside the envlope was custudy pappers to Harry. there was also a little papper slip that was touck in side the pappers. writhen in a the Headmaster handwrighting was to marry chrimastas this got me thinking about around chrimastas time. the headmast has promise me a gift of a life time , but that i had to wait to recives it.  
the next day in class, i was happy as can be. one my son was coming home. two Harry last name is now snape. three Draco was not hear. four Harry was in such a good mood. five not one kid potion had exploded in my class. six the Headmaster is giving me the week end off to get my home set up. i wanted Harry living with me to be a surpise so i am not going to tell the whole truth as to where he will be living this summer. about half way though class i asked Harry to stay behinde for a word. i could see the tesion in him though out the rest of the lesson.  
the bell finily rang and i saw Harry arouch me. " yes, professer snape, you wanted a word" i knew the best way to go about this would be to be as clam and less snidly as before. " Mr. Potter the Headmaster wish me to info you that you willl not be returning to your old home. new argments have be made. when the kids get ready to get on the train go to the great hall to awaite frather info. Harry nonned to me " yes sir, is that all" i fought to keep the smile off myface. " yes, you can leave.'' Harry left. it was late in the night when the Headmaster appeared in my office. " i see that you did not tell Harry that he will be staying with you in the summer. '' " no Headmaster i did not tell Harry that it would be me but i did tell him that he will not be going back to his relitives." the Headmaster nonned at me "i see, will i am glade that i could give you this sev. i just wish i could do it a bit earlyer." '' severus, taking Harry also means beguin outted as a spie." " yes i am aware of what that means but i am also aware that, that means i dont have to preteand anymore. Not with Harry. ''  
the last day at school the kids was leaving++++++++ taping billionair/ vick

i was in my privite room in my dogand. i had told Harry that to go ahead and ride the train like he was going home. That his new garden would pick him up from there and that he may have to wait a bit for the person to pick him up. it was late when the mark on my arm started to burn. i have not been outted as a spy yet that dumdoor was going to out me as a spy when me and Harry had settle in. i grabed my deatheater mask and ran to the teacher appration point. it was only open to the teacher's of this school. when i got there i put on the mask and left to go to the last deatheater meeting that would be mine.  
when i got there i found that the dark lord was not happy and that he tock all his anger out on me. apparntly there was a maskite in the last deatheater raid and it cost a lot of damangde. by the time the dark lord let us go it was past midnight. i was so tired that i did not even think about my movment has i went home. as i slowly climbe in to bed and as i fell asleep. leaving my son at the train station in the puring rain,  
the next moring i got up. the house was quite. to quite for some reason i could not put my fingure on it. i walked in to the kitchen to get coffe that the house eff has made and some of the brefest to, i sat down and dtarted to eat. about half way thew the owl post came thew. what outter drivil. i open the paper to the weather. uh raining all week. i counite to flip thew the newspapper when i saw an artticle on Harry. it was on his last quttiche game. i got up to thow the paper away when something click in the back of my mind.

OMG I LEFT MY SON AT THE TRAIN STATION ALL NIGHT IN THE POURING RAIN. i ran up stairs to his room a jerk the door open hoping to see him laying in there asleep, but the room was bare no cloths no school trunk and most of all no son. i quickly ran to the floo are my fire place and floo to the train station. when i got there i started to surch the station for him. i could not find him. i asked the workers about a boy with alighting bolt scare on his for head. one man said that he stayed in for as long as possible till they had to kick him out becouse of the closing time. that they saw him up too about two in the morring then he started to walk. they said that he was headed west on the freeway. that ment that he was heading to his aunt and uncle house.  
i ran out of the the train station and apprated to the house on numder 4 privite dr. when i got there i saw that the house was quite. i fuguire that it must hav taken about 3 hours and that him leaving around 2 meant that he got home around 5. i whent to his room and climed the little post that the vines grew on and saw that he was not in his room but that he had made it home due to hedwing cage in his room. i got down and started to walk to the front door. the rain had eased up to only a few droops here and there. i got to the front door and rang the door bell a muntian latter a very big man answered the door he was about midway putting his tie on. when he saw what i was waring his frienly smile turned nasty.  
" what"  
" i am hear to pick up Potter." i pushed my way in and saw all the family that held my son in them.  
" get out you freak your kind is not welcome hear." i turned and drew my wand and pointed it at his dubble necks.  
" never call me a freak" i pushed my wand deeper into his neck to make a point. " Potter " i screamed to make shure that he heared me . i heard shuffling in the kitchen and whent and saw Potter making his way to the door he had a big ugly burise on his face and he looked sick as a dog. i walked over to him and forced his chin out to get a better look at his face  
" get your things, and meet me out side" i mummered to him. Harry looked to sick to agure with me. he nonned and left to go up stairs. i stormed in to the living room and pulled out the custudy pappers and handed them over to them " sighen are the cops get involed" i said to them. the fat family and the twing of a wife where all seated around the coffe table. Harry uncle was about to say something when Harry walked in carring a duffle bag and hewing cage with her in the cage  
" uncle vorne i need the keys to the cupbore." Harry voice sound sick has a dog. how he is still standing is beyon me. i turned and glared at the fat off that i once thought that he would love my son" well hurry up i dont have all day'' they hurried and sighened the pappers and veron pulled the key out of his shirt and passed it over to Harry. Harry snatched the key and speed to get his books. when Harry was out of the house i turned to the pigs. " and you cal us freaks, look at you abousing the boy." i saw the mother and father pale.  
when i got outside i saw Harry leanded up aguist a wall with his trunk sitting beside him. hedwing cage was open and the owl was in side eyeing my down. i walked over and wrapped his arms around me and then put my arms around him and apprratted to prince manner. when we got there i felt Harry jerk away fast at frist i was hurt. i then relised that Harry was moving away becouse his stommace did not sit will whit the appration. i emilty srunck Harry louge and hand them over to him. i started to walk to my house asuming Harry is behinde me  
"nasty brusie... where did you get it ''  
" dont worry about it. where am i at...sir?" Harry's voice was tourn. there was brakes bettween his words.  
" prince manner. the only place that can offer you the same protection as the blood wards can" i anwernsed quickly.  
" how? i thought that there was no outher place proffesser?" dame. i was hopping that he will not catch on to that little bit of infomation. i have to play him off, but the question is how am i going to do that.  
" dont worry about it" i said while smirking at the manner. the walk to the manner was brife. but still a walk neverthelest.  
" right. so ...why are you hear i mean i thought that my new gardines was spose to pick me up sire ?"  
" i am hear becouse i live here. the professer thought that we should start with some traning in your mind and defance aguist the dark arts. the Headmaster got spical permission for you to use magic over the summer. ofcourse there is a time limite for the usage so dont thaink that you can use your magic all willynilly. got it" i made shure that Harry could not interrupt me when he found out that i was his new gardine. " we will also work on your potion to. no magic that the minstery can track is invaoled there. also Potter you are at my home my rules and i expect tottle respect. there are parts of the house where the doors want open dont try to open them. bad things will happen. the thried level of books is dark arts book that have been in my family name for a while. i not saying that you cant look at them. that i ask of you to be carful. i will not delude myself that me just saying stay away willmean that you will. that did not work with the restion area and it will not work now. i will also not try and baby you and try to protect you from the stuied. you will need the insite for what is up to come for you. " when i glanced at Harry out of the corrorner of my mind, i saw a thoughful look on his face.  
"proffesser sire, wouldnt me beging here cropise you jod as a spy." Harry asked me. i smile not many people could figure out that question out of the info mation that i had just given Potter.  
"that is the deal that i made with the Headmaster. i take custudy of you and train you that i can quit spying" i saw a look of understanding passed over his face.  
i hurt me to know that i have to make it seem like there has to be a deal. for me to take in my own son. when we got to the frount door i turned to him and for the frist time looked him in the eye since i picked him up.  
" it is clear that you are sick. and i apologize for that is my fault but my work as a spy comes first. So when we get inside i want you to unpack and come down for beakfest then it is up to bed for you. i will bring up so potion to help you with fighting the flu." i turned around and walk inside the manner. i heard the door close behind Harry. " blinky" i called to my house elf. i head a pop and my house elf apperad. " help mister Potter take his things to his room. also help him unpack then walk him to the dinner room. "  
when i got to the kitchen i saw that blinky had already pack up everything. i started to take out other food. " jasper" i called my other house elf. blinky and jasper are husband and wife. blinky is about a month pregnant. they are going to let me name him. before i found out that i am going to have custody of Harry i was going to name him Harry, but now that i have custody it would be embarrassing to name him. so i am going to name him what i was going to name what i was going to name him when i found out that Lilly was pregnant. Mason. " can you make a meal for a growing boy."  
" yes master it ok i ask who i will i be feeding." i stoped taking out the food so that jasper could take over. " yes, my son Harry. by the way dont let him know that he is my son. " i told the house elf. jasper nonned his head.  
i heard foot steps coming down the stairs. when Harry walked in to the kitchen , he had a small smirk on his face. " you have griffendoor clours in my room." i knew that Harry was great full. and i understood his diser to tease me out it. the day i see him wearing green and silver i would never let him live it down. " i did not feel like hearing you whine about it all summer. by the way if you tried to tell any body at school they wont believe you pulse i will give you so much detention that you wont even be able to remember a weekend where you did not have detention. sit and eat. then bed." i said this as jasper put Harry's food on the table. " i nonned my head to jasper and said " Harry meat jasper, the house elf that showed you to you room is blinky. they are married. also blinky is pregnant. so give her the little work. jasper will do the most. this dose not mean that you have to work jasper tiredly. you are a teenager you can do your own work load. they keep the manner clean, but they will not tuch your room. that is your chore. you will be doing homework for about an hour every day after breafest till it is all done. i will help you with any bit of homework all you need is to ask. also i have seen what you call homework. if you even try to show me spoppy work i will throw it in the fire and make you starte all over. the house elf also can help. they are quit knowledgeable. eat. " harry pick up his fork and touck a small bite of food. i was about to say something about his lack of appetite when i remember that he probably wont have one till he gets better. it also makes me feel quilt because i am the reason that he he sick.


	2. Chapter 2

hi so i am posting this to all my stories. i love to wright but i cant spell. my grammar sucks ect. i could go on and on about way i should never be allowed in to the writing world. but that will make me cry.

i am asking people to take a look at my hobbily written work and save me. I NEED a Beta person so bad. and i am asking for people, to well be my Beta.

if you are interested in helping me send my a message.

rule

1.) must edit my work

2.) must have already written stories ( so i can see a little of what you can do)

3.) tell me if you want all stories are just one ( tell me wich one)

4.) inform me of a dramatic change

i realy need help. so plse anyone

 _i will take this down when i have a chosen Beta._


End file.
